Epilogue
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: My epilogue for the sixth manga. Read and enjoy. Leave a review or pain shall come your way. (one-shot)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own squat. Happy now? You've ruined my day!

I finally got to read Crescent Moon #6 (I loved it!) and I thought up a cute little epilogue for it. So here it is.

* * *

**Epilogue: The Moon and the Stars Illuminate the Darkness**

The teardrops of the moon had been returned, Shirogane and Musumi had gone back to the moon palace, and the broken bonds between the human and Lunar race had been tied together once again.

And the Moonlight Bandits opted for a break.

The night had settled over the meadow near the lake house in which they were spending their week. A bright full moon hung nicely over the field of stars and the five youths playing in the grassy field.

Mahiru had been able to lure Mitsuru out of his shell, and the tengu had opened up more. He'd joined in during singing and even goofing around with the other members of the gang. He still retained the same anger and held back a bit, but the walls around him had officially crumbled.

Mahiru herself brightened considerably. She clung to Mitsuru without being to needy, and she finally saw how lucky she was. In the past few days, she'd become more and more confident in herself, and, of course, with a boyfriend like Mitsuru, she'd become much happier than she thought she could.

Nozomu had barely changed. He was still the same flirt and still a hard person to read, but he seemed to have matured (they all had). He had also seemed more bottled in the last few days. The reason? The temptation of drinking anyone had come to close; he was not willing to let anyone see that side of him.

Misoka had been surprised to see his powers return. Later, when he was experimenting, he realized his powers had never left him. The fox demon had been overjoyed.

Akira had matured the most. He had seen his first crush turn to another for comfort and, even though he knew it was for the best, had felt horrible. His hyperness had drooped, and his friends had noticed. He still participated in all their antics, but the same zeal he once harbored was gone.

The end of the fifth day had come, and the moon was high above the clear meadow. The five had settled there, enjoying the crisp night air.

Mahiru was curled up next to Mitsuru, her head resting on her chest. Her eyes were half-closed in an attempt to stay awake. Mitsuru was lying on his back, one arm resting on her back, the other around her waist.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mahiru asked, her voice slurred with drowsiness, "Now that the teardrops are recovered?"

"Don't know," he answered, his own voice laced with fatigue, "Misoka thinks there's something more to do, but he refuses to elaborate."

"I'm just glad it's over," she whispered. Here eyes drooped even more. "I'd be so happy if life went back to normal."

"Something tells me that's not going to happen," the tengu said under his breath as she snuggled against his chest…

Misoka settled next to Nozomu, his glasses removed for the night. Te vampire glanced at him for a moment then turned back to staring at the sky.

"Akira told me what you did to get the information," Misoka said.

"I wouldn't bite someone," the vampire muttered, "No matter what."

"The temptation was there, though, wasn't it?"

Nozomu gave a slow nod. "I could practically taste her blood. I almost hoped he wouldn't give us the information so I could taste her."

"But he did and you didn't."

He gave no answer.

"Nozomu," Misoka said, "It's natural that you would want to feed, but think about it. You've been close to Mahiru many times, but you've never done anything to her. It's because you have self-control."

The vampire smiled. "Yeah, and now if I do it, Mitsuru would knock me half way across the world."

"What about all those girls you flirt with? Have you ever imagined drinking from one of them?"

"No."

"You just came too close. It was a mistake, even if it was a needed mistake."

Nozomu smiled. "If you say so Misoka…"

So we come to the final of our troupe. Akira, lying flat on his back, was settled far away from the rest. A look of sorrow crossed his face, but behind it was a small smile. Maybe he had considered Keiko a potential girlfriend, but she would be happy with Hokuto. Even if it meant losing her, he knew they could continue being friends. And maybe the Dawn's Venus wouldn't be so bent on killing them anymore…

Midnight finally rolled around, and Nozomu, Misoka, Akira, and Mitsuru (who was carrying the sleeping princess) walked home, joking and laughing. They had to return to the Moonshine soon, and they would enjoy every last minute of their short vacation.

Yes, everything had worked out, and all was ready, just in case a new adventure blew their way.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I don't know if other people have written this kind of story after the sixth.

My friend and I believe that #6 is not the end. There are too many preludes to another story. I hope it's continued, I'm going to miss waiting anxiously for a new Crescent Moon to come out.

I was so happy when Mitsuru and Mahiru kissed. It just proved my point all along that this was meant to be a MitsuruxMahiru book.

Sad news, my Opa has passed away. Pray for him.

Good news, I have a new rant! Go to my xanga sight. Here it is: xanga. com/ cindersella

Enjoy.


End file.
